


Lonely Nights

by eliseinwonderland_x



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliseinwonderland_x/pseuds/eliseinwonderland_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader/Mike Dodds fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic, not sure of rules or anything but had a lot of fun!

Four days. It had been four whole days since you had seen Mike. You knew it was a big case, but four days?

You missed him. You missed his warm smile, his scent, his touch…his touch. You had to stop yourself as thoughts of the last time you had Mike’s touch began to consume you. 

You wondered when he would come home to you. Just one quick text? Just to check in, that's all. Three minutes later you hear your phone ping. Mike! And another night sleeping in the crib at the precinct. Great. 

You needed a plan. You blush as a thought pops into your head. You'd never done it before, but the thought of it excited you. 

You put on your black lace lingerie and found one of Mike's shirts lying around your apartment. You put it on, leaving it unbuttoned, and get on to your bed. You took a quick photo, just enough to see some black laced cleavage and your collarbone draped in his shirt. You thought about it, and how he'd be with the squad, but lying there like that got the better of you. Sent.

No more than a minute later you hear your phone. For a moment you hesitate to open the text.

_Nice shirt. By the way, you're in trouble when I get home. Try to keep still._

This had been your problem all along. You couldn't stay still when it came to him. He did something to you. But your plan was working! Hook, line and sinker.

You took another snap; legs slightly open, knees together and wrists crossed in front. 

_Arrest me, Sergeant._

Within seconds you receive a response. It's a photo of Mike stashing a pair of handcuffs into his pants pocket. You also notice seven sets of feet under the table, you briefly wonder who the seventh pair of feet belong to. Your phone goes off again. Another text from Mike.

_My clothes are coming off the second I get home, but I am going to make beg for it._

Your whole body tightened, your face pink amongst everything else you felt. You reached a point where you couldn't let it continue like this, it had to end your way. 

This time you had left little to the imagination. Mike's shirt now barely covered your shoulders as you positioned yourself on the bed showing off all of your assets. New plan.

Before you sent the text, you grabbed your coat, put on your shoes and before you knew it you headed for the door. You hailed a cab and got in, you asked him to drop you off at the station, and sent the text.

_The anticipation is killing me, I love the way you make me feel but I don't think I'll be able to wait for you to get home._

You arrive at the front desk and ask for Sergeant Dodds of SVU. The desk clerk makes a call, and sends you up. 

You walk through the elevator and into the meeting room to the side to find a group of detectives but no Mike. You've never met Mike's colleagues before, you both agreed to keep your relationship under wraps for now.

A beautiful brunette woman stands and asks if she can help you, this must be the Lieutenant. "Hello, I'm looking for Mike Dodds, the desk clerk advised he was here." Olivia smiles at you and asks you to follow her. 

As you walk down a hall, you see two men standing by the vending machine. The click of your shoes makes their heads turn simultaneously. Oh dear god, Chief Dodds. The seventh pair of feet, what was he possibly doing here? Mike looks at you with slight confusion masking the desire in his eyes.

"Excuse me Chief Dodds, Mike you have a visitor." Olivia announces who is still a little confused herself. Chief Dodds gives his son a wary look as Mike excuses himself and leads you into an interrogation room.

"Couldn't wait until I got home, huh?" Mike asks, smirk on his face as he watches yours, he notices it's laced with caution. "What is it?" He asks.

"Your father is here..." You advise him. "That kind of put a hold to my plans." Mike tilts his head, still trying to work out what's going on. 

Mike's phone buzzes, and he pulls it out of his pants pocket finding the text you sent earlier. He raises an eye brow at you and raises his hands to your waist, planting a kiss on your lips. His hand moves to the belt of your coat and pulls it loose wanting to be closer to you. Mesmerised, you forget what's underneath your coat, or lack there of. Mikes hand moves inside your coat and onto your hip, he takes a step back as he felt your exposed skin. His head tilts, taking the sight of you in before you wrap yourself back up. 

"Your plan, huh?" He smirks, desire written all over his face. Mike takes your hand and pulls you into him, you coat open again, your bare skin on his suit. He kisses you again, this time deeper, more passionately. The moments broken by a knock on the glass behind you.

Mike wraps you back up and asks for a minute. Clearly flustered, he walks out and is gone for what feels like an hour. You wonder who's out there and how long they've been watching. Mike returns, snapping you out of your thoughts. Almost more flustered than before, Mike takes your hand and leads you out of the other door in the room and down the hall. 

"Well..." You ask him noncommittally but dying on the inside. "My father." He responded, running his hands through his hair. Fuck. "Nearest fire exit, please." Your face bright red. Mike smirks, trying to contain a chuckle. You nudge him in the ribs, this is hardly amusing. 

He lets go of your hand and walks into the meeting room to grab his coat. The rest of the squad seem to be packing their things and also heading home. They say their goodbyes and leave. Olivia gives Mike a sympathising smile as Chief Dodds stands behind her. He has a wild look on his face, wild with anger. That can't be good. Mike bids his farewells and walks back to you, his father glaring in your direction. Excellent. Mike takes your hand and you walk out of the precinct together.

As you drove home Mike continued to chuckle, occasionally moving his hand from your knee to your thigh. You want to be mad because good god that was embarrassing but the look on his face diminishes how you feel. "Save it for home, Sergeant," you smirk, "we've got into enough public mischief today don't you agree?" Mike smiles at you, a cheeky devilish grin. "I told you that you were in a world of trouble, and that was before your surprise visit," he explains. "When we get home, you'll do exactly as I say, do you understand?" You feel yourself get hotter, "yes, Sergeant." 

Mike turns the key to his apartment, motioning for you to go inside before him. You hear the door close behind you, turning to him you put your hands on his neck, smiling sweetly. He takes your hands and spins you around, his hands go to your stomach pulling the belt of your coat loose. He gently kisses your neck and pulls the coat off of you, you lean back grinding into his hips. Immediately he stops you, pulling your hands behind your back, you hear the metal clink as he cuffs your right wrist, then your left. "Bedroom. Now." Who are you to argue with the man? 

You saunter over to the bedroom, occasionally looking over your shoulder at him. He stays a little way back, watching your every move. You lean up against the door frame and go to remove your heels. "Leave them on" he commanded. He walks over to you backing you into the wall, kissing and nipping from your ear down to your collarbone savouring every bite. His hands move down your body, you feel every featherweight touch. Wrists still bound there's nothing you can do but beg, no words just each sharp breathe at every move he makes. Mike picks you up and throws you over his shoulder. _Whack!_ Your ass stings. "That's for getting me worked up tonight, and this one," he says as he spanks you again, "is for the lecture I'm going to hear tomorrow" he says as he throws you on to the bed. 

You watch him undress, eagerly undoing his shirt as he kicks off his shoes, then his pants. He crawls onto the bed, kissing from your knee up to your inner thigh, smirking every time he hears your breath hitch. He moves up to your stomach and continues to kiss you all over, making his way up to your chest. With one hand he moves to your back, removing your lace number as his leg came up and with his knee he spread your legs. "Tell me you want me," he said, his voice rough. "I want you," you moaned into his mouth. "I want you, who?" You smirked as your breath hitched again, "I want you, Sergeant." With your omission, Mike pulls the remaining lace left on your hips and rips them off, taking off his briefs his erection springs free. With one swift movement he pulls you on top of his lap and is inside of you. As you grind on his lap, you feel your body continue to tighten, his free hand rubbing your clit as the other holds you from behind. You throw your head back, your body starts to almost convulse as you feel the pressure building. Mike pulls your head back to him, his tongue drawing circles in your mouth. As you beg for mercy, he bites your bottom lip as he comes, and you so to not long after. 

Collapsing on top of him, he kisses your hair holding you tightly. You shimmy your wrists, asking for freedom to which he provides, pulling the key off of the dresser next to him. Exhausted, you fall asleep in his arms.

As the sunlight comes through the window, you stretch out and roll through the nuzzle to face Mike. Already awake, he kisses your forehead, "good morning" he smiles. "Good morning" you smile, your groggy voice causing him to chuckle. "Why don't you have a shower while I start on breakfast?" you offer. With that, he kisses you again and makes his way to the bathroom. Eventually you pull yourself from the bed, throwing Mike's shirt from last night on and make your way to the kitchen. As you begin to fry up bacon and eggs there's a knock at the door. Forgetting who's apartment you're in, you head over and open it.

Your mouth drops, "Chief Dodds, good morning."


End file.
